


Last Minute Plans

by theultimatezb



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatezb/pseuds/theultimatezb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gail and Holly celebrate Valentine's Day. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute Plans

Gail and Holly was driving to work together on Friday morning when the radio DJs brought up the topic of Valentine’s Day and they were giving various ideas on how couples can spend it together. For weeks, Holly had been thinking whether or not she should plan something, but she knows Gail is not interested.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Holly asked casually, trying to stay as cool as a cucumber.

“I don’t know, whatever I guess. We could just spend the night at my place and watch some horror movies and play video games, that’s if I’m able to finish my shift on time.” Gail answered while looking out the window.

“Yeah well, I have tons to do at the lab anyway. We can talk about it later, no big deal.” Holly immediately replied in a high-pitched voice, a little too high for her liking. What happened to cool as a cucumber? She tried to brush it off as she pulled the car to a stop in front of 15th “Ok, so I’ll see you later?” Gail kisses Holly lightly on the lips and jumped out of the car “Yeah, I’ll call you after my shift.” Holly lets out a sigh and continued her short journey to the morgue.

Gail walked into the locker room to find Traci and Andy at their own lockers getting ready for parade. She heard them talking about Valentine’s Day plans and rolled her eyes as she opens her locker.

“So Gail, you and Holly planning anything for tonight?” Traci asked Gail when she walked past to get to her locker. “Steve made reservations at a hotel restaurant and booked us a suite. We’re going to spend the night there.”

Gail’s face distorted in disgust. “Traci, I do not need to know what you and my brother will be planning to get your freak on. And to answer your question, we’ll spending the night at mine watching gruesome horror movies, playing video games and eating cheese puffs.”

“God, Gail, are you trying to punish Holly or something? Cheese puffs on Valentine’s Day? Those things are disgusting! Besides, don’t you think you should do something nice for her?” Traci replied, amazed by how little effort she’s putting in for Valentine’s Day.

“Valentine’s Day is just any other day that’s glorified by humans giving each other cliché gifts such as teddy bears, flowers, chocolates. I hate all of them. Such a waste of money. Well, maybe except for the chocolates, but still. And I would rather shoot myself than to spend an evening in a room full of couples having dinner together. It’s weird. And Holly seems cool about spending it at home, so.” Gail shrugged.

“Oh trust me, Holly is not cool about it. That girl is such a hopeless romantic! And we all know that when a woman says one thing, she means another. Gail, you have to do something. Sam and I will be heading to Niagara Falls for the whole weekend. I’m so excited!” Andy chimed in, unable to believe how ignorant her friend was being.

Their conversation came to a stop as they head for parade. Gail was deep in her thoughts, thinking about what her friends just told her. She thought about her conversation with Holly earlier. Holly did seemed a little weird and tense, but did not think much about it till now. Maybe, she should do something nice for Holly, since she’s been such a saint throughout these past few months together. Gail just thinks that a little Valentine’s Day plan will not be able to convey how deeply grateful she is for her girlfriend.

Throughout her shift, she thought of ways to spend Friday night with Holly. Although she would never admit it to anyone, not even Holly, she kind of enjoy getting lost in her thoughts, finding ways to surprise Holly, because she knows the smile that will appear across her girlfriend’s face would be worth it.

Later at night, Gail made sure she finished her paperwork on time and races out of the precinct when her shift was done. She went to Holly’s favorite Mexican restaurant to order some takeout. It’s not a fancy restaurant, but the food is extremely good. The food took a while to be ready because it was Valentine’s Day after all, and the place was quite packed.

She rushed home to get the dining table ready. She was glad no one will be home, they can have the apartment all to themselves. Holly was about to arrive from work soon, so she quickly place the food nicely on the able, decorated it with flowers and candles. Gail stood at the corner of the room to take in the scene in front of her. She couldn’t believe she had accomplished this in such a short amount of time. She rolled her eyes despite herself, knowing what a cliché this was, candlelit dinner and all. She wanted to do something more creative and special but time was not on her side. She couldn’t help the smile that was threatening to spread across her face.

Gail heard a knock on the door, takes a deep breath and walked over to open it. “Hey,” Holly greeted with a smile and a kiss on Gail’s cheek. “Hi, come on in. We’ll be having dinner.” Gail sounded nervous and Holly eyed her suspiciously as she walked into the apartment. She saw what was in front of her and gasped.

“You did this?” Holly’s jaw was still on the floor.

“Yeah. Do you like it? I didn’t have time to make reservations at a restaurant or go somewhere nice. This will have to do.” Gail gestured towards the dining table.

“Of course I like it! But what happened to movies and video games?”

“I changed my mind.” Gail shrugged. “Besides, eating cheese puffs all night might kill you. Not everyone can consume the same amount of cheese puffs as me. It’s a dangerous sport.” Gail added with a wink

“Well, that’s very sweet of you. You didn’t have to do this, I know you don’t like all of this and you think it’s cheesy, that’s why I didn’t plan anything for you. You being the cat up the tree, I was afraid I might spook you or make you uncomfortable in case I get too carried away.” Holly explained.

“I just wanted to do this for you, you deserve it. You deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy.” Gail said shyly.

“I’m already happy, Gail. Thank you, really. I love it. I love you.” Holly stepped forward closer to Gail, pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips.

“I love you too.” Gail replied, looking into those deep brown eyes fondly.

“Now I feel bad! I didn’t do anything or get you something nice.” Holly pouted.

“It’s fine. I already have you. That’s all I need. Let’s eat before the food gets cold. I got your favorite Mexican food.” Gail pulled the chair out for her girlfriend.

“Someone’s trying to get lucky tonight, huh?”

“Well, I’m already lucky to have you, but if I do get lucky tonight then that’s just an added bonus.” Gail smiled cheekily.


End file.
